howtotrainyourdragonfandomcom-20200223-history
Eir Stormheart
Eir Stormheart is a female character introduced in the game Dreamworks Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. She is the daughter of King Stormheart and the younger sister of Nikora Stormheart. Biography ''Life Before Meeting the Dragon Riders Though only a young adult, Eir has already manipulated dragons, formed an association with a mysterious Dragon Trapper simply known as "G", leads a group of Dragon Trappers, and concocted a mixture of Grimora venom and dragonvine bulbs that can bring any dragon under a chemical control. She also engineered a hybrid dragon from three separate species to create a chimera, named a Chimeragon by Hiccup. Eir was later revealed to have lost her arm during the Foreverwing Awakening on Nepenthe, with her Chimeragon having been taken by someone she trusted, simply referred to a "G". Her father was murdered by Drago Bludvist sometime before the events of ''Dragons: Dawn of New Riders. ''Interruptions in Her Lair Eir and her Dragon Trapper underlings took up residence in the underground ruins on Havenholme, where she continued her alchemic studies. Her work was interrupted, however, by a boy named Scribbler and his hatchling Chimeragon. She fled her laboratory in a smoke screen and the boy pursued her into a large chamber containing a Titan Wing Hotburple that was completely under her control through her Grimora and Dragonvine concoction. She and the dragon fight Scribbler until finally the Hotburple's orb containing the control serum breaks. She flees to the North. Eir sets up residence at Valka's Mountain, in the ruins located deep within the island. She continues her experimentation on dragons, and houses an enslaved Titan Wing Stormcutter there. Scribbler and Patch continue to follow her in an attempt to stop her mistreatment of dragons. Scribbler pleads with her to stop. She reveals she has been betrayed and experienced familial loss, and wants to destroy men like Drago. She also tries to tempt Scribbler to hand over Patch, indicating that he might live longer if she enslaves him with her dragon-controlling substance. Patch appears to choose for himself not to join her and stay with Scribbler. She is yet again defeated by the pair and flees to the Northeast. Eir arrives at Blood Briar Island and hides in the underground ruins on this island. Still Scribbler and Patch chase after her. She orders a chained Crimson Goregutter to attack them. The pair break the serum-containing orbs on the dragon and set it free. In a final confrontation, Eir attacks Scribbler and Patch, but ultimately fails. The ruins begin crumbling and she falls to her death. Later, Scribbler receives a mysterious Terror Mail on Havenholme that contains Eir's schematic for creating a Chimeragon. The boy wonders if she survived after all. Physical Appearance Eir is a short, lithe, and wiry girl. One of her most notable features is her black hair trimmed in a Mohawk style with a blue crest and blue strands in front of her ears. Another notable physical feature is her missing left arm, which she has replaced with a complex, multi-functional prosthesis. Eir also has blue tattoo or tribal paint on her right arm and around her eyes. Eir wears a grey tunic and trousers with a grey shawl embroidered with red-brown spirals. She has metal pauldrons on her shoulders and a belt with a distinctive triskele design on the buckle. Eir's main weapon is a staff with a spear at one end and a club-like hand at the other. She uses her left arm prosthesis to defensively spin it and offensively attack her opponent. Personality Eir is a damaged person, with a rough childhood, having witnessed her father's death at the hands of Drago Bludvist. Despite her sister being the only family she had left, Eir and Nikora chose different paths in life and rarely spoke to each other. Eir tried to build a new life and make new alliances, but everyone she trusted ultimately betrayed her. Because of this, Eir stopped trusting anyone and refused the help of other people, shutting everyone out of her life. Her only goal in life is to get what she wants, at least for once, and she'll do anything to achieve it. Eir doesn't mind hurting others, as she wants people to know all the pain she has been through. She also doesn't mind dying, as she believes she will be reunited with her father. Abilities, Skills, and Talents '''Intelligence:' Eir is a very smart woman, with vast knowledge in chemistry and biology. She created a concoction made of Grimora venom and dragonvine in order to subdue dragons and have them completely under her control. Eir is the only person in the entire franchise to ever make experiments on dragons. She even managed to create a Chimeragon, a dragon hybrid, by crossbreeding many species with various traits and abilities. Fighting Skills: Eir is a very skilled fighter. She can hold her own when attacked by multiple enemies at once. She uses her prosthetic arm and her spear-like staff both in defensive and offensive moves. She also has a grappling hook, which she uses to make quick escapes if she needs to regain some of her stamina, before coming back with a powerful strike. Relationships King Stormheart Eir is exceptionally distraught over the death of her father, to the point where she wants revenge on Drago Bludvist, those like him, and the world for taking him away, by any means necessary. This shows Eir and King Stormheart may have has a close father-daughter bond. Appearances Memorable Quotes Trivia *"Eir" is a Norse name meaning protection or help. *"Eir" is also the name of either a Valkyrie or Norse Goddess associated with medicine and healing. Gallery Eir Stormheart 2.png DoNR-EirsTitanHotBurple2.jpg DoNR-EirsTitanHotBurple.jpg DoNR-EirsLabratory.jpg DoNR-Nepenthe.jpg DoNR-PalePoacher.jpg DoNR-PalePoacher2.jpg DoNR-EirsPlans2.jpg DoNR-EirsPlans.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail19.jpg DoNR-EirsDemise.jpg DoNR-EirsDemise2.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail3.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail13.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail9.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail16.jpg DoNR-TerrorMail17.jpg DoNR-EirsChimeragon4.jpg DoNR-EirsChimeragon3.jpg DoNR-EirsChimeragon.jpg DoNR-PalePoacher.jpg DoNR-PalePoacher2.jpg DoNR-VoiceCast.jpg|Credits DoNR-Eir-Credits.jpg lance-wilkinson-scribeir.jpg Site Navigation Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Villains Category:Characters Category:Human Characters from the Franchise Category:Minor Characters Category:Minor Game Characters Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Category:Dragons: Dawn of New Riders Characters Category:Group Leaders Category:Dragon Riders Category:Named after Norse Mythology